A Silent to Sporadic Christmas
by Agrithnum-aut
Summary: Being unable to speak gives Sona a bit of heartache during the winter cheer of Christmas. Maybe their resident Soul Reaper can help her with this problem?


_Splash_

Another stone, and probably not the last, finally halted its pace and sank into the water mid-skip, never to see the surface again. The growing knot of worry in Sona's stomach never ceased. It ate at her constantly, like an itch that wouldn't go away.

The bluenette sighed, brushing away a strand of her hair behind her ear. She noted it's length. _Maybe it's a bit long?_

She hardly noticed a grunt beside her, orange hair burning brightly in the afternoon sun. Its length was quite the surprise, yet didn't look particularly bad. Not at all.

She looked to him questioningly, wishing now that she had been born with the ability to speak once more. It was a constant thorn in her side, her crux to say the least.

"Soraka was worried about you when you went off on your own… so… I figured I'd check up on how you were doing." She smiled, gratitude clear. It was often that she was misunderstood by her peers in the league due to her status. She took out a notepad, scribbling away at its pages with her response. He sheepishly smiled, rubbing the back of his head apologetically.

"My bad… forgot that you couldn't talk." She finished quickly, handing him the note with urgency. Ichigo quickly read its' contents.

 _I've been feeling a bit lonely as of late. It seems that most of us are either too busy with our duties or training to interact with each other. Might I ask for you to keep me company?_

"Wow… I didn't really notice. What a friend I am… sheesh…" Sona shook her head, leaning against him in response, as if reassuring that he'd done no such thing. She held her pad, scribbling another message for him to read.

 _Don't be sorry, Ichigo. Sometimes it can't be helped, you know?_ Ichigo agreed with the sentiment. Even he got a bit lonely from time to time, and it wasn't due to a shortage of friends with Draven and Braum interacting with him at any moment possible.

"Hey uh, not to be invasive, but you can't speak right?" Sona nodded, listening intently. Even Ichigo had to admit to himself that the woman was too kind sometimes.

"Well… since today's Christmas and all…" Her interest peaked at his statement. _Is he really thinking that… he can…?_

"Can you trust me for a second?" She nodded quickly, carefully watching as Ichigo's fingers poked at her neck. Sona had never felt as nervous as she did now. The knot in her stomach seemed to snap as his hand started to glow, an intense warmth seeping into her skin. She felt a bit hot, as if the sun were beating down on her despite the cold air that gently brushed by. He smiled wide, and she could feel _something_. Something was vibrating beneath his touch. She coughed immediately, and his wide smile told her everything she needed to know. He held her shoulders gently, rubbing her back soothingly as if he were to a child. She was no child, though.

"Easy there, don't rush it. If you try too suddenly, then nothing's gonna happen." She nodded, breathing rhythmically to halt the sputtering. Once she'd stopped, he continued.

"Alright, speaking is a lot like thinking the words in your head. So, try to watch my mouth and repeat what I say by using your breath to sort of… uh.. hum out the words. You know what I mean?" Sona nodded quickly, crossing her legs as she readied herself. _Alright… like how it sounds... in my head._

"Hello. My name is Sona."

"Hello. My name is… Soh… na?" She smiled wide as her mouth fell open, disbelief settling into her stomach. Her heart felt a lot lighter. Even Ichigo seemed surprised.

"Wow… I didn't expect you to do it on the first try…" He mumbled off as they sat in silence, letting their new discovery sink in. He excitedly stood, grasping her hand with or without her permission, and lead her along to the gilded doors of the League Hall.

"W-Wait… h-hold on…" She was a nervous wrack. Would they judge her, or scoff at her when she arrived?

"You worry too much. I think they'll be happy, honestly." Sona followed him briskly as they made their way to their celebration hall, trying her best to avoid any eye contact from those more… conceited about the way she was being led by hand by the new champion.

* * *

The Christmas celebrations were in full swing. Lights, food, and even drink was passed along between the many residents of the Institute of War. Decorations that had been graciously funded by the people who followed in with its' champions hung like banners from the stone pillars standing tall within it's confines. Soraka, Illaoi, Draven, and many others were enjoying a friendly competition of poker, and stacks of chips of varying sizes were scattered along its table. However Soraka, who had been aiming to make amends for her losing streak, snapped her eyes onto the doors of the room as Ichigo barged in, briskly walking with Sona in tow. She smiled bright as she carefully placed her cards onto the table and rushed over to the nervously blushing bluenette.

"Sona, I didn't think you were coming back! Thanks for your help, Ichigo!" Ichigo simply smiled back, once again rubbing the back of his head for the umpteenth time that night.

"It's no problem. Hey, Sona, don't you want to say hi to her?" He prodded her, to which Soraka stared on in confusion. _Why isn't she writing?_

"Merry Christmas… Soraka…" Soraka's jaw came unhinged, mouth slightly open as she stared between the two.

"How? When?" Ichigo looked away, whistling as he avoided her gaze as she talked to Sona with newfound fervor. Even a few others who were glancing by stared on in shock. Not once has their resident healer spoken, and even fewer times has she shown any ability. Many believed her to be mute, in which she was to their knowledge.

"Hey, Ichigo, this is your doing, isn't it?" The orangette stopped whistling, smiling wide in response to the horned girl's question.

"Yeah… I'd been thinking about it for a little bit. Figured I'd give her an early Christmas present, ya know?" Feet shuffling against metal caught his attention. Before he figured out what it was, he was met face-to-face with Katarina's signature, yet quite deadly grin as mistletoe dangled above his head.

"That's not all you're giving her. Buck up, cowboy!" He turned over to Sona, who had been nervously shuffling at all the events that came unfurled. It seemed she was fighting a decision.

"Hey, you don't need to do any-" Sona stood on her toes, lips meeting his as he nearly fell back in shock. Ichigo resisted a bit, but with a little bit of coaxing (and maybe a bit of tugging), he found himself reciprocating her actions. Minutes seemed to fly by given that the cheering seemed to drown out in their ears. They parted, and Ichigo scratched his cheek, a smile cracking at his lips.

"M-Merry Christmas to you too… Sona…"

* * *

 **I hope that you all liked this as much as I did. I apologize for the late post, as this idea really just hit me without any warning and then I felt like I** _ **had**_ **to write it. Thanks for reading, and keep yourselves ready for updates to any of my stories as I can promise one soon.**

 **Merry Christmas, everyone!**


End file.
